A whisper in the wind, Her name, Belldandy
by Shukido-chan
Summary: Belldandy makes a mistake that costs her immortality. Keiichi finds that there is more to him than meets the eye. A new powerful enemy appears and Belldandy can't fight it. Can earth survive this next fiasco. R
1. Default Chapter

Fan's Note; This is my first fan-fic that I've ever posted I'm a little nervous because I'm typing this on the fly but it should be a good story if all goes according to plan Oh and I hardly use periods but for the fic I will. Also I don't own any of the Oh My Goddess characters, just this little plot. Enjoy!  
  
At the base of Yggdrasil stood Skuld confused of her whereabouts. " What am I doing here?" She thought as a strong wind picked up. "And why is it so cold" She shivered. Searching the palace of heaven her footsteps echoed through the halls, No one in sight. "Where is everyone?" She questioned. Fear rising in her she began to run. The sound of silence in heaven scared her, especially since this part of Yggdrasil was always busy. Skuld found herself in the goddess training quarters. Inside, there looked like a huge battle had taken place. Rubble and debris everywhere, pillars cracked and toppled. "They've completely leveled the place!" She complained. Her senses picked up sharply as a massive wave of negative energy approached. It was coming way to fast to leave Yggdrasil in time, she doubted she could even leave the room in time. The whole palace began to shake and shiver as the mass of negative energy made direct contact with the palace. The training quarters seem to be giving way as the palace was engulfed. Skuld began to panic. Whoever was attacking, she couldn't stop alone, making a break for the outside she heard something that would make anyone stop. "For you crimes against a cardinal rule set forth before your contract, I sentence you to the ultimate punishment!" The almighty spoke. Skuld looked left and right to find the source of the voice. Another pillar fell right beside her, nearly smashing her. "If I am to be punished for loving a mortal the way I do, then punish me, for I do not wish to love anyone else but him." Some one else spoke. The voice seemed so gentle, so soft and soothing, almost sympathetic. "Belldandy?" Skuld questioned. " No. it can't be. She thought out loud. Another pillar fell. This one also hit close to home and she found that she was trapped. "What's going on here?!" She thought. " Skuld, You must leave quickly, please!" Belldandy's voice pleaded. "Belldandy!" Skuld called out. "Please my sister you must leave this place and save your life." Belldandy's voice pleaded once more. "Belldandy!" Skuld called out again. The ceiling of the quarter began to fall. "Belldandy!....BELLDANDY!!!!!" Skuld called one last time as the ceiling buried her alive. The bleak color of dark fear surrounded her.  
Skuld awoke with a start. "It.it was only a dream" She stuttered. " No that dream was too real!" She spoke. "I gotta find Belldandy!" Skuld hopped out of bed, her feet thudding against the hardwood floor. In her pj's she ran outside. The crisp morning air gave some sort of comfort as she searched the mini forest in front of the house. She stopped in her tracks, hearing a melody fill the entire forest. Deer, field mice, squirrels and other field animals began to walk in a general direction, As if this song was some sort of calling. A deer nudged Skuld, lifting her on its back. It too followed the song as if it were possessed. "Where are you taking me?" Skuld asked, a smile upon her face. "And who could be singing?" She thought out loud. Though the shrubbery, there sat Belldandy. She sang to a withered tree, although there were leaves and sprouts growing on the tree, the tree itself was old and toppled over, this tree was dying. Belldandy stopped her singing to see Skuld enjoying the melody. Skuld slid off the deer to join her sister forgetting what she was going to say. "Why do you sing to the tree everyday?" Skuld questioned. Belldandy let a gentle smile play upon her face. "Well this tree is the oldest in the forest. It speaks to me. This tree wishes to see many more springs and I'm giving it a little start." She spoke. "But why sing?" Skuld asked. "I sing because the tree likes my singing. It says that it hears my singing when I'm cooking and my singing soothes it. So I sing for the tree. I want the tree to be happy." She answered. "Well it looks like you've attracted a lot of company." Skuld spoke, pointing to the forest creatures. "They also like my singing." Belldandy spoke with an even bigger smile. "When will you teach me to sing like that?" Skuld pouted playfully. Belldandy kneeled eyelevel to Skuld. "I'll teach you how to sing soon." She spoke softly " I know that I promised you before and I intend to keep that promise, okay?" Skuld nodded. "How about you and I go cook breakfast." Belldandy smiled, and then escorted Skuld back to the house of Morisato.  
Keiichi's mind was a blur with all the activities plan that day. "We are suppose to be getting new members in the motor club today" He thought. "This should definitely bring in some new ideas" He noticed that Belldandy was once again up with the sun. "Probably with the old tree" He thought out loud. He walked into the living room, listening to the television weather report. The news forecaster reported a sunny day with highs in the mid 70's. "Perfect!" Keiichi spoke. The smell of breakfast began to waft its way into the room. Belldandy was making one of his favorite meals, fried eggs, fish, and nikuman. "Hmm" He sighed. "She always goes out of her way to please me," He thought out loud. He then made his way to the kitchen to find Belldandy hard at work fixing breakfast for the entire household. "Good morning Belldandy!" He called to her. Belldandy looked up from the fried eggs, greeting him with a pleasant smile. "Good morning Keiichi. Did you sleep well?" She asked. "Like a rock." He joked. Belldandy giggled. "Today's a big day," Keiichi stated. "So many things are happening. And we have to prepare for the big race this upcoming Saturday." He said with excitement in his eye. Belldandy nodded her head. "I hope we do well." She stated. "I'm sure we'll do fine." He reassured. "Breakfast is done." Belldandy stated. Keiichi looked at his watch. "I wish we had time to eat but we'll be late for school if we eat. Maybe we should take it with us." He said. Belldandy nodded then turned her attention to the food. "Skuld! Urd! Breakfast is ready!" Keiichi called. Belldandy finished packing breakfast and was putting on her helmet. Keiichi then went to the garage to start his motorbike. "You know you represent the time that Belldandy's been on earth with me." He thought out loud. With a smile on his face, he revved the engine, and then stormed out the garage. Belldandy walked out the front door meeting Keiichi on the street. She stepped into the sidecar. Keiichi took one last look at the house, then sped off. A second later Skuld bolted out the front door. "Wait Belldandy! I forgot to tell you something." Urd walked up behind her, "What's the matter Skuld?" Skuld looked over at Urd with a sad expression "Well I had this dream last night where Yggdrasil and everything was destroyed. And Belldandy and the Almighty where arguing. And the underworld was attacking. Everything was a complete mess. And the worst part is, the dream seemed so real that it may have been more of a premonition than a dream." Skuld finished. "Well premonitions and fortune telling aren't any of your powers but we can't say that this isn't one. We don't want to alarm Keiichi or Belldandy so lets just see how this plays out." Urd said. "But if it is a premonition and we let it play out, then how will we stop it?" Skuld asked "Don't worry, we'll stop it" Urd reassure her. She then turned and re entered the house.  
Well that's it for the first chapter. It's kind of sketchy and I'm thinking about redoing it and adding all the things that I took out. When I originally wrote this chapter it was about 2000 words because I explained what happened in between the chapters (sort of) Anyway read and review and let me know what you think and give some ideas too. Although I have the story pretty much mapped out a few ideas may come into play. And if the story is really crappy tell me that too. I need feedback. Until the next chapter, Ja mante ne! 


	2. A dream into a dream

Chapter two: A dream into a dream  
The ride to the Motor Club was a pleasant one. The cool crisp air combed through Belldandy's hair. She felt reckless and decided not to wear her helmet this morning. Keiichi couldn't help but wonder how he became so fortunate as to have Belldandy by his side. Although it was his wish that allowed her to be with him, he never thought that it would actually come true. Keiichi took one of his many daily turns into an ally to visit the stray ally cats. Belldandy had been fond of them for mysterious reasons, some of which Keiichi actually understood. She picked up each individual kitten, giving them all a kiss on the nose. Keiichi then revved the bmw and sped off.  
  
When they arrived at school, Keiichi parked the bmw on the side of the Nekome Kodia dorm (An all male dorm that Keiichi stayed in before he mistakenly called the Goddess Relief Hotline). "I'll be back soon." He waved to Belldandy before he entered. She nodded and continued to the main dormitory where the meeting was to take place. She waited for what seemed to be hours on end before anyone showed up. "You know, you could've came into the all female dorm!" Kasigawa spoke. "No I'm quite all right." Belldandy assured her. Immediately everyone began to babble uncontrollably about the plans for the week, and the new members that where suppose to show. Belldandy couldn't help but feel extremely tired, as if her energy was being drained at a constant rate. Everything became incomprehensible as her mind and body shut down. She had fallen into a deep sleep.  
The wind rushed to her face as she continued to fall. The clouds parted and gave way as young Belldandy sped toward earth. "Oh this is so exciting, I never dreamt I'd get to this beautiful planet," She chirped. A quick peek around wouldn't hurt and I'll be back before the Almighty even notices I'm gone," She thought. Though the treetops, she slowly landed in a small forest. Belldandy took in what she was viewing. The lush, green forest was filled with vegetation. The ripe smell of both evergreen, and coniferous trees filled her senses. The shrubbery made it too comfortable to bear. "Just like Yggdrasil!" She thought. Walking through the forest, her yellow sundress caught on to a shrub limb, which in turn broke. She immediately healed the limb and continued her tour, careful not to hurt any more plants. "I hope the Almighty didn't sense that." She thought out loud. After what seemed like only seconds she stumbled upon a small temple that seemed to call to her. She tiptoed inside so as not to disturb anyone or anything inside the temple. She found no one but became intrigued by the temple's beauty. Nadeshinko flowers were planted inside the temple. They added a sort of homely look to the temple that made it comfortable. She walked over taking in the sent of the flowers. "So pretty!" She thought. Just then she felt a human presence approach the temple. "I can't let humans see me, and I'll never make it out in time." Belldandy began to panic. The Almighty surely would punish her if she were found. She then had an idea. "Maybe if I can make it seem like I live around here then maybe they won't be suspicious of me." She thought. She immediately began to play with the flowers. The human walked into the temple, very surprised at what he saw. "Wow, no one ever come around here. are you new to this place." Belldandy turned to face this person. He was a young boy, no older than ten maybe. He had dark hair that was messy but suitable. His eyes were dark; they seemed to be somewhat saddened, like his life has been one hardship after another. The young boy seemed mesmerized by Belldandy's beautiful blue eyes. "Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Keiichi, what's yours?" He asked holding his hand out to her, smiling. Belldandy's little world began to fade as she tried to answer his question. "I.I know this boy." She thought. Then her world faded into nothingness.  
"Belldandy.Belldandy, wake up, it's time to leave." Keiichi whispered into Belldandy's ear. "It was only a dream?" she thought as she awoke. "Keiichi?" She called. "Hmm," He smiled. "You were out for sometime." He stated. "Oh, no.I missed the meeting!" She thought out loud. "Don't worry about it, the meeting was a total bore. You didn't miss much." Keiichi stated. "All we did was debate over who should run the next race with the new motor bike. Its suppose to go faster than the bmw but I doubt that." He smiled. Belldandy smiled and nodded back. "So you ready to go?" Belldandy nodded.  
  
Outside it had gotten a bit colder than usual. The wind whipped across Keiichi's face, chilling his nose. "I'd never thought to bring a jacket!" He joked. Belldandy shivered a bit then gave him a faint smile. Keiichi started the bmw and drove into the city, then home.  
  
Inside, Keiichi began to make a sandwich. Finishing only half of it, he decided to join Belldandy inside the bedroom for the night. He slipped into his nighties and lay beside her. "Love you Belldandy. Goodnight." He spoke. "Hmmm." Belldandy sighed. "I love you too Keiichi. Goodnight." She stated. Five minutes later; "Keiichi?" she called "I had this weird dream today, and I don't know what inspired it." She spoke. "What was your dream about?" He asked. Belldandy sat lay there and thought, then thought some more. "I.I can't remember." She stated. After careful consideration to the situation, Keiichi sat up and stated. "Well what if you sleep on it, maybe you'll dream the same dream and remember it, then you can tell me in the morning. Belldandy nodded lightly caressing Keiichi's face, and then slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
"Do you want him?" A deep resounding voice filled Belldandy's ears. She could see nothing but the dark void of emptiness in front of her. "Want whom?" she questioned. "The boy, do you want the boy they call Keiichi" Belldandy nodded. "Yes. of course I do!" she stated " I love him with all my heart." She finished, her voice confident. " Are you willing to give him your all, regardless of what's in the way?" The voice asked. "Yes, yes I am. I am willing to give Keiichi whatever he desires." She retorted. "Even a child?" the voice questioned. Belldandy clutched her chest in sorrow. "Yes. even. even a child." She spoke softly. "You know the consequences for such actions don't you?" Belldandy nodded. "Very well then, Belldandy, Goddess first class, second license. If that's your choice, and your willing to make that sacrifice, then so be it." And with that the black void began to vibrate, then all together disperse, leaving Belldandy in a dreamless sleep.  
Well that's it fir this chapter. Thanks for the reviews although there were so few. I understand though, my fic hasn't been posted for to long so it's excusable. The non-spacing of the paragraphs I couldn't help. I'll try this one but I can't guarantee anything. Until next time, Ja mante ne! 


	3. An unforgiving dream

Chapter Three: An unforgiving dream  
  
Sorry for taking so long with the chapters, I just haven't been getting any reviews lately. I would like to thank those who did read it though. This chapter here is for you guys  
  
The morning sun slowly rose over the horizon. The cool crisp springtime air whipped lightly traveled over the city and through Belldandy's hair. Upon the roof she sat curled in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, trembling in tears. The truth has come. Deep down inside she knew she couldn't bear children for Keiichi. Eventually he would ask and she would have to tell him. "Keiichi, there's something that I must tell you. I. I can't give you a child. By contract I am not allowed to give you a child." What! Why not! I don't believe this." Keiichi roared. Belldandy shuddered under the tone of his voice. He stormed through the house raving. Belldandy could do nothing but stand idly by in fear of his torment. The image played over and over in her mind. She knew Keiichi wouldn't behave like that. But she felt he had every right to. "I guess I have no choice but to tell him." Belldandy stood, her face contorted and downcast. She slowly rose off the roof and floated from the roof to the ground, then into the house.  
  
Skuld quickly awoke with a start. " Oh! I forgot to tell Belldandy about my dream." She fumed. Her feet thudded on the wooden floor in the house. "Belldandy!" She called. Skuld soon stopped dead in her tracks. Belldandy was found in the kitchen doing nothing. "Belldandy! There was something I forgot to tell you. I had this weird dream wear Yggdrasil was in ruins. No one was around and it was really scary. And the weirdest thing was I could hear you and the almighty arguing. And you were being punished for something. But I cant remember what." Skuld spoke. Belldandy was in a state of shock. "Urd told me that I don't have premonitions or anything so we should just see if this comes true, but I'm scared Belldandy. I don't want you to get in trouble for anything." She began to cry. Belldandy knelt eye level to her sister. "Don't worry. I'm sure that whatever happens I'll be alright." She stated wrapping her arms around her sister. "You promise you'll be alright?" Skuld asked. "Positive" Belldandy responded. "Here how about helping me make breakfast, Okay?" Belldandy asked. Skuld nodded.  
  
Soon the smell of fried fish and nikuman filled the entire house. "Its amazing how much Skuld has learned. And with her new powers this may cause trouble. And she already has enough to do without my problem. Poor Skuld." Belldandy thought. "Good morning everyone." Keiichi spoke. He walked over to Belldandy and kissed her on the cheek. He searched the shelves and pulled out four glasses then grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator. Soon everyone was eating breakfast. Belldandy's appetite soon left her. Everyone finished and Belldandy proceeded to do the dishes. "What's the matter Belldandy?" Keiichi asked. Belldandy nearly jumped out of her skin. "Um, Keiichi would you ever consider having a child?" she asked abruptly. "Well the thought did cross my mind a few times but I never really gave it much thought. But yes. Eventually when we're ready I would like to experience having a child and having a family." Belldandy's head hung low. "Well what if I think that we are ready, that we are ready to have a child to love. Would you be willing to try?" She asked. Keiichi was in total shock. "I'm not sure I'm ready Belldandy. I mean we're still going through school and all and it would be hard to take care of a baby if we are in school." He stated, "You're right, I shouldn't have pushed like that, I'm sorry Keiichi. Her voice shaky. "It's okay Belldandy, I understand where you are coming from. This is an important stage in our lives and I think we should discuss it. But can we discuss it tomorrow, after I've had time to think about it. He pleaded. Belldandy nodded. "Great, tomorrow I'll be able to give you an honest opinion," he stated turning away. He left the kitchen and Belldandy collapsed in tears. "How could I do such a thing? How could I mislead Keiichi like this? We would be separated for all eternity if I wear to bear a child." Her insides burned with an icy cold pit building inside her. "Keiichi deserves better than this. He deserves to have a child carry his name, a child to call his own. Someone to love and cherish until his dying day. This is so unfair of me to keep this away from him. Yet I can't find the courage to tell him, what am I to do?" she thought. Belldandy clasped her hands together, causing the symbol on her head to glow. In a flash the dishes were done and she sulked out of the kitchen onto the roof where she resided earlier in the morning.  
  
"Why! Why do I keep lying to Keiichi? This is so wrong. I should tell him, I have to tell him. Because if he finds out any other way then I could lose him and I cant afford to lose Keiichi. I love him too much to lose him. And with Skuld's new abilities it's only a matter of time before he finds out in another way. So I guess I have to tell him tomorrow, when we have our talk." Belldandy's heart began to race at the thought of telling Keiichi. That evil icy pit began to build up in her chest, her heart. With guilt nesting inside her, she decided to ease the pain for the night and get some sleep. She crept to the side of Keiichi. "I even have to resort to sneaking around now, this is ridiculous," she thought. Slowly and dreadfully she fell asleep.  
  
The morning sun Began to bead into Belldandy's eye. She awoke to find that she overslept and Keiichi had opened the blinds. He turned towards her with a smile. "Belldandy, after careful thought and consideration, I feel that we are ready to have a child. Belldandy's face showed nothing but horror.  
  
So Do you like, I hope you do I can't write as much as I want to because of school and all but I will have it as a priority. Until next time Ja mante ne ^^;; 


End file.
